


Starving (short story)

by Problem_atic1010



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Edgeplay, Just Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem_atic1010/pseuds/Problem_atic1010
Summary: Neil and max stay after in their cabins
Relationships: Max/Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Starving (short story)

Neil let out a slow shaky breath, his throat was dry and his body felt sticky from sweat. The only thing he could think about was the desperate ache between his legs, and the warm breath that would rise and fall on his shoulder. He pressed his head back into Max's chest. the familiar feeling of an orgasm creeping up in his erection. Neil's mouth opened and a moan vibrated deep in his throat, as his body tensed up, but he was cut off by a sadistic, though almost playful giggle as the pleasure stopped once again. He whined childishly, wanting so desperately to cum, but his hands were tied behind him, around Max's waste. He felt Max let out a content sigh before gently stroking Neil's cock again. Neil's hips swayed as he attempted to get close once more, but max quickly stopped stroking, and instead he held the tip tightly. 

“Ahhhh~” Neil let out a pained moan. Max gently ran his fingers against Neil's balls, cupping them and squeezing lightly, which made Neil let out a grunt of approval. His dick was twitching, precum covered Max's hand and he was sure he had blue balls by now. “Fuck… please, please..” Neil begged. his lack of sight made him even more sensitive than usual. Max didn't respond, he only gently stroked up and down Neil's cock. Neil let out a sob, despite no tears making their way into his eyes. His eyes burned from crying and his throat was sore from begging. “Please let me cum! Oh my fucking god.. Please” he whined, and for a moment he only got Max kissing his neck as an answer.

“But you said i could do anything” Max huffed quietly, his voice more of a hushed whisper. Max's stroking got a little faster, making Neil let out a few huffs and a moan before he managed to stifle it.

“Let me cum and ill give you my pudding tomorrow, just stop this..” Neil panted. His body felt stiff and tense. He couldn't even remember how long they had been like this, but they were in the room doing similar things all day, it was a wonder how David hadn't come in to retrieve them by now, though he had probably been dealt with, due to paying off Gwen.

“Do you swear?” Max asked, in a somewhat pout. His hand speeding up as Neil nodded quickly. The pleasure began to build up again, his eyes rolled back and his mouth opened but two of Max's fingers slipped into his mouth and nearly down his throat, making his moan muffled greatly. Neil tensed his body as he unwillingly attempted to lurch forward, but Max held him still. So Neil sat there, spasming in his arms.

Neil could feel his dick throb and shoot his cum onto Max's hand and up his own exposed stomach. Saliva ran sound his chin and onto Max's other hand as his back arched, Neil drove to the back of his head into Max's shoulder, his body shook and trembled with his harsh orgasm.

Max pulled his fingers out of Neil's mouth and sank them into Neil's brown curls, fisting the fluffy hair and pulling Neil's head back just a bit to reveal his throat, which max sucked down on as the pumping of his hand quickened. Neil groaned and squirmed, the overstimulation becoming too intense, "max okay! Okay! okay that's enough!" Max slowed his speed before letting go, giving Neil a moment to lay there and pant.

Max reached behind him, finding the knot in the ropes holding Neil's hands and pulling it out, the rope went loose around his wrists and Max pulled it away, scrunching it into a pile and tossing it to the end of the cot. Neil sighed, groaning as he sat up off of Max and rolled off the bed, he grimaced at his own cum covered stomach, looking around before swiping his shirt off the bed and wiping himself down with it.

"What the!-" max started but was cut off by Neil "I'll just wash it later" Neil tossed the shirt to max "go ahead and wipe your hand down with that" Neil told him as he headed towards the door. He opened it and the sun shone harshly into the cabin, Neil revelled in the warmth but he could barely look outside after being in the dark of the cabin for so long. "I'm gonna head out and get some lunch" he began to walk but he quickly stopped and turned back to peak into the cabin at max "oh and! Uh.. thanks, for the uh.." Neil cleared his throat and Max nodded "yeah the!" Max continued "yeah" Neil quickly followed up before hastily shutting the door.

Max was probably going to do something about David in a bit, he wouldn't just pay Gwen for nothing after all. He sighed, hopping down the steps and towards the mess hall, a pleasant smile on his face at the sound of the chaos and screaming from Inside the mess hall, he was starving.


End file.
